Chess game
by April20th
Summary: Te levantas extrañada, no recuerdas nada. No, si que recuerdas algo.Un nombre.Lo quieres, lo amas, lo adoras, lo necesitas. Por él serías de cualquier cosa.


Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_Chess game._

_Abres los ojos y encuentras que todo está oscuro a tu alrededor. Poco a poco vas enfocando la vista te y percatas de que es noche cerrada. Debe ser muy tarde._

_Te levantas extrañada, no recuerdas nada. No, si que recuerdas algo._

_Un nombre . No sabes quien es, no sabes porque aparece en tu mente sin razón aparente. Solo sabes que lo hechas de menos._

_Lo quieres, lo amas, lo adoras, lo necesitas. Por él serías de cualquier cosa._

_Echas un vistazo a tu alrededor y miras el parque, escasamente iluminado por un par de farolas. No recuerdas haber venido aquí._

_En realidad solo puedes recordar a tu amado._

_Sus ojos, su pelo, su voz, su olor. Sencillamente él. ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Cómo puedes sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien a quien no recuerdas? ¿Cómo puede un rostro que está oculto tras la bruma del olvido provocar tales reacciones en ti. _

_Y de repente llega._

_Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu..._

_Como un rayo lo ilumina todo y es lo único que capta tu atención. Vuelve una y otra vez._

___Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu..._

_Es como la primavera después del invierno. Es la alegría de tu vida, la chispa que enciende tu corazón._

_Es tu amigo, tu confidente, tu alma gemela, tu amante._

_Y lo necesitas._

_Necesitas verle sonreír, escuchar su voz, aspirar su aroma, sentir el calor de su mano al coger la tuya. Necesitas saber dónde está, qué hace, si se encuentra bien._

_Te empiezas a poner nerviosa, tienes un mal presentimiento._

_Así que echas a correr. Corres y corres._

_Aunque es de noche aún hay transeuntes por la calle, pero tu los ignoras y sigues corriendo. De todas maneras ellos también te ignoran, el único que parece darse cuenta de que estás ahí es un perro que no para de gruñirte._

_No sabes a donde vas, te guias por una corazonada. No, una corazonada no._

_Es como un instinto, una necesidad, un magnetismo. Te empuja irremediablemente y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo._

_Llegas al cementerio y corres entre las tumbas, la atracción se hace más intensa y tu aceleras._

_La ansiedad te ahoga. Estas asustada, no quieres pensar en la posibilidad de que él te haya dejado._

_No, él no puede estar muerto._

_Y entonces la fuerza que te ha llevado hasta aquí desaparece, y le ves._

_Arrodillado delante de una tumba. Suspiras aliviada, no te preocupas de saber por quien llora Natsu. Solo importa que él está bien. Que está **contigo.**_

_-Hey, Natsu...-_

_Te acercas y le acaricias la mejilla como siempre haces cualdo algo le preocupa._

_Pero él también te ignora, y entonces te das cuenta de que su cuerpo tiembla y está llorando._

_Gruesas e incontenibles lágrimas surcan sus mejillas te angustias, no te agrada verle llorar. Intentas abrazarlo._

_-Natsu, ¿qué te-_

_Te interrumpes cuando ves que tus brazos, en lugar de abrazarlo, lo atraviesan._

_Tus ojos observan, pero tu cerebro no asimila._

_Desesperada, miras a la lápida por primera vez desde que llegaste y lees la inscripción con grandes letras platedas en el liso mármol:_

_Lissana Strauss_

_X768-X782_

_Tus ojos quieren llorar, pero no pueden. Con manos temblorosas compruebas tu pulso. Tu corazón no late._

_Estas muerta. Es a ti a quien llora._

_Como un torrente llegan a ti imágenes de tus últimos segundos: un gran monstruo devastando un pequeño pueblo, un rostro familiar deformado en una mueca aterradora, unas garras enormes impactando contra ti, tu pequeño cuerpo en el suspendido aire, y después... nada._

_Todo encaja ahora. Nadie te ignora, es que no te pueden ver._

_Por eso has podido correr tan rápido sin parar a descansar._

_Por eso tu corazón no galopa en tu pecho._

_Por eso no puedes llorar._

_Los muertos no necesitan respirar._

_Los muertos no necesitan corazón._

_Los muertos no lloran._

_Pero los vivos sí. Y eso es lo que hace Natsu._

_-Lissana..._

_Le miras con ojos desencajados y a punto de derramar unas lágrimas que nunca llegarán._

_Su voz ha sonado ahogada, débil, rota._

_Y adivinas su sufrimiento. Él, que perdió a su padre. Él, que ama a cada integrante de Fairy Tail con todo su corazón y los protege con todo su empeño. Él, que fue tu hermano, tu amigo y la ilusión de un "pudiera haber sido algo más". Y en eso se quedará. En una promesa, un pudiera haber sido._

_**Pero no será.**  
_

_Y aún así no puedes permitir esto, porque aunque tu no vivas, Natsu no puede ser infeliz, no sería él. Y un mundo sin Natsu no es mundo._

_Te arrodillas frente a él y le acaricias la mejilla en un vano intento de volver a sentir el calor de su piel._

_Pero él se ha percatado de tu presencia y te mira sin verte._

_-¿Lissana?-La pregunta sale vacilante de sus labios, casi temerosa._

_Temerosa de que no estes._

_Te limitas a mirarle fijamente a los ojos y él te siente, te devuelve la mirada. Te inclinas, rozando su oreja con tus mortecinos labios y susurras:_

_-Vive. Sé feliz. Olvídame._

_Te oye. Ves la negación en sus ojos, pero antes de que la verbalize te acercas a sus labios y le das un casto beso que solo él siente._

_Llegan tu hermano y tu hermana. Dios, como los echarás de menos a todos. Sobretodo a Natsu._

_Más no puedes hacer nada por evitar que se lo lleven. Él se resiste , pero no puede contra Elfman. Te mira mientras se lo llevan, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y susurrando tu nombre. Tu también quieres llorar._

_Le ves desaparecer por el horizonte y entonces te das cuenta de lo que has hecho._

_Le has pedido que viva._

_Le has pedido que sea feliz._

_Le has pedido que se olvide de ti._

_Le has insinuado que encuentre a otra con quien compartir su vida. Y seguramente lo haga._

_Te enfureces._

_Rompes tu propia lápida, arrojas los jarrones al aire, pisoteas las flores y aullas de dolor._

_El dolor y la agonía se expanden por todo tu ser._

_Y sufres, y gritas. Y piensas: "Qué irónico". Estás muerta, y sin embargo el dolor es insoportable. Peor que en vida._

_Lloras sin lágrimas, aunque más que llorar berreas._

_Te llevas las manos a la cara queriendo arrancarte la piel. Deseas atravesar tu pecho y sacar tu malvado corazón sangrante, lanzarlo al fondo del mar._

_Pero eso no serviría de nada y lo sabes._

_Porque el dolor ya forma parte de ti, es como un miembro más de tu cuerpo. Tu patética excusa para demostrar que le sigues amando._

_Y en el fondo te encanta._

_Adoras no poder llorar, porque si lo hicieras se llevaría el dolor._

_Y eso es lo único que te queda como prueba de tu amor. Tus buenas intenciones se la llevó él._

_Prefieres soportar este dolor eternamente antes que olvidar a tu príncipe azul._

_Aunque te haya clavado la espada a ti en vez de al dragón._

_Y descubres un muevo y maravilloso sentimiento: el odio._

_Odias, odias como nunca antes has odiado._

_Jamás imaginaste que pudieras odiar tanto y con tanta intensidad._

_Odias la misión que te mató y a su estúpido monstruo._

_Odias la muerte._

_Odias las palabras que salieron de tu boca al ver sufrir a tu amado._

_Le odias a él por no oponerse a tu petición._

_Y sobre todo te odias a ti misma._

_Porque el amor es así. Es un juego de contradicciones._

_Le amas y le odias._

_Le necesitas y le rechazas._

_Le besarías y le golpearías._

_En ese momento, empiezas a desvanecerte y entiendes que es hora de irse al otro lado._

_Pero no quieres. Te aferras con ímpetu a los restos de tu destrozada tumba._

_No es suficiente._

_Estás desapareciendo con los últimos testigos de la noche, dando paso a un nuevo día._

_La dulce Lissana se fue, dejando dolor y desolación tras de ella. Apenas pudieron sus labios probar el dulce néctar del amor, apenas pudo su corazón soportar la insufrible pérdida de la vida. _

_La rabia se esfuma, dejando la aceptación y la resignación._

_"Quizás encuentre a alguien, eso está bien" Porque quieres que él sea feliz. Oh dulce Lissana, simpre preocupandote por los demás. _

_"Pero nos volveremos a ver. En el otro lado, en un una próxima vida, sé que nuestras almas están únidas y volveremos a encontrarnos. Y quizás vuelva a tener dificultades de nuevo, pero está bien."_

_"Mira-nee dijo una vez: el amor es como una partida de ajedrez, tienes que ser astuta y rápida para derrotar al enemigo y hacerte con la victoria que es el corazón de tu ser querido."_

_Está vez he perdido. Perdí contra el destino, pero está bien._

_La partida aún no ha terminado._

* * *

Buenaas!

Quiero pedir perdón a los que leían "Causa y efecto" y "Una hermosa melodía".

Se que no tengo excusa, pero poco a poco he desarrollado un cierto desapego(puede que incluso cierto desagrado) hacía estas historias por lo que no podía escribir nada en condiciones. Puede que lo retome en un futuro, pero no prometo nada.

Por otro lado voy a dejar de lado Twilight ya que ha dejado de gustarme, dejaré intactas las otras historias(puede que las reescriba en busca de errores).

No sé si lo habréis notado pero está historia solía ser un BellaxEdward. Como no gustaba demasiado he decidido cambiarla de género y reescribirla.

No soy fan de Naliss, en realidad soy totalmente Nalu, pero leí en un foro en el que participo la petición de cierta persona porque otra le escribiese un fic de dicha pareja, y como tenía este fic(que la verdad era un asco) pensé "voy a probar a reescribir el fic con esta pareja a ver como sale", y aunque esté mal que yo lo diga... ¡Creo que está bastante mejor que antes!

Lo cierto esque Lissana me aprece adorable y anque soy Nalu, puede que algún día vuelva a probar con este par a ver que sale.

En fin, ahí queda eso.

Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
